


Degrassé

by fairyofshampoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ??????????, Fantasia, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverso, Portuguese, Slice of Life, Soobin - Freeform, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, não sei usar tag aqui, realismo mágico, shit gets deep a little, soogyu, txt, viagem no tempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyofshampoo/pseuds/fairyofshampoo
Summary: Beomgyu é céu, mar, estrelas e mais um bocado. Beomgyu é o universo mais belo que existe. (“Um Beomgyuverso”, como diria o grande — literalmente — Choi Soobin).
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Bee-om-gui-u

**Author's Note:**

> SALVE??????????????????  
> Também estou postando essa história lá no Spirit Fanfics, na minha conta de user "bamtori".  
> Espero que gostem desses fragmentos de universos e boa leitura!!!!!!!! Tem playlist lá embaixo e etc...

Beomgyu acordou com uma sensação diferente lhe pinicando o rosto. Julgou que fosse o papagaio, Toto, cutucando-o atrás de ração — e até cogitou xingá-lo dos mais horríveis nomes, tipo “boboca”, por exemplo, pois o bicho estava atrapalhando os seus mais tranquilos sono! Todavia, Toto puxava ronco na sua gaiola pomposa, e Beomgyu notou um bilhete arroxeado grudado na sua testa com um adesivo de meteorito cintilante. Piscou os olhos, sereno, acostumando-se à claridade da mancha matutina, então sorrindo à medida que lia:

> _“Encontre-me, às cinco da madrugada, na Travessa Três Quartos Divididos Por Nove. O resultado dessa conta é o que te guiará a mim._
> 
> _Com um pouco de pó-do-Destino,_
> 
> _Júpiter.”_

Antes de sair, Beomgyu encheu o próprio bucho e o bucho de Toto — estranhamente a comida não tinha gosto de papelão! Vestiu a jaqueta cheia de desenhos elípticos, borrifou perfume no pescoço, pôs um guarda-chuva debaixo do braço e foi à esquina para jogar dominó com alguns ornitorrincos gelatinosos carrancudos enquanto pensava numa forma de chegar à Travessa. Uma lâmpada incandescente acendeu-se por cima dos seus cabelos de buraco negro (literalmente), aí ele pegou carona na motoca de uma Estrela que usava um chapéu amarelo, amarelinho, feito de papel machê. Disse seu nome a Ela quando lhe foi perguntado, e a Estrela riu jocosamente. Suas faces enrubesceram conforme a brisa litorânea desarrumava seus fios arrumados com o maior esmero! A Estrela ainda emendou assim: “Beomgyu é um nome engraçado. Lembra o inglês para ‘abelha’”, ela tinha sotaque meio plutoniano, “ _Bee-om-gui-u!_ Pra onde tu vai, Beeomguiu?”. Beomgyu nem deu ouvidos às zombarias, apenas informou o caminho: a Travessa Três Quartos Divididos Por Nove, pois Júpiter o esperaria lá. (Já fazia as contas). Mas se Júpiter viesse, por exemplo, _às quatro da tarde, desde as três Beomgyu começaria a ficar feliz._


	2. (581c. I): Dear Another-Universe Me,

Cinquenta e seis de ohnuj. Domingo de ócio, de crises existenciais que repousam no barco das divagações da mente, ano 0202. No asfalto quente e movimentado da metrópole da galáctica Vila Estrela Saltitante, cor azurano, em _Gliese 581c_ , é onde Choi Beomgyu desliza sobre o quartzo-rosa molenga em cima dos patins recém-comprados — e eles têm inúmeros adesivos de alienígenas tocando guitarras, coladas pelo melhor amigo (outro Choi) Soobin. Ah! Asas felpudas, branquinhas, ao invés de rodinhas cintilantes, também. Quer dizer… O mito das rodinhas saiu da boca fantasiosa de Hyuka, o moleque esguio que vivia com biscoitos amanteigados nos bolsos das calças, lá da Rua Geração Bonito. Na tevê e no rádio sempre passa isso aí de um planeta réplica de Gliese, só que está a anos-luz de distância. Chama-se Terra _(bem cafona, né?)_ e aparentemente há vida humana, um possível universo alternativo. Beomgyu pensava em como seria o Beomgyu do outro universo… As alternativas são infinitas! Porém, seria sacanagem se o Beomgyu-II fosse rico e sociável… De qualquer forma, sua vida atual nem é das piores. Ele agradecia todos os dias por ter uns amigos mais-ou-menos legais e pais amorosos. Esperava que o Beomgyu-II também desfrutasse da mesma sensação.


	3. The Tulip Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, ai, Eternally...

Beomgyu, em um de seus _verões_ implacáveis, sabe ter conhecido um rapaz chamado Choi Yeonjun — é, sim, há vários Choi perdidos nesse mundão de meu Deus. Enfim! Yeonjun, se Beomgyu lembra bem, era um rapaz bastante soturno, quieto, dos cabelos coloridos, unhas pretas, fala triste e vestes que guardavam 99% do corpo esguio e retraído. Respondia apenas o necessário, não falava com ninguém, escondia-se nas pálpebras caídas e fones de ouvido. Parecia ser daquelas pessoas inalcançáveis: quase um Plutão, de olhos vítreos que miravam em pontos mortos, além da realidade, enxergando um oceano de expectativas cósmicas que ninguém além dele mesmo vê. Beomgyu _(se perguntava o que Yeonjun via quando, raramente, o olhava)_ gostava de pensar que as pessoas excluíam Yeonjun (não porque ele era muito estranho e silente) porque jamais teriam a capacidade dele de enxergar através das entrelinhas. Ou porque simplesmente não possuíam a eloquência correta. Enquanto uns depreciavam, Beomgyu apenas o enaltecia.

(Yeonjun era Plutão. Beomgyu gostava de se assemelhar ao gigante Júpiter, mas metamorfoseou-se a Netuno — o planeta mais próximo do pequenino esquecido — para que pudesse alcançá-lo. Nem que fosse um pouquinho. _Era irônico, pois Beomgyu sequer chegava a ser mais alto que Yeonjun._ Mas, sabe-se lá como, Caronte, também na alcunha de _Destino_ , deu o braço a torcer, assim permitindo que Plutão e Netuno dançassem valsa nos seus vales mórbidos de arco-íris desbotados e flores manchadas por horror).

Os vales mórbidos são só uma metáfora boba para amantes de astronomia. Caronte continua sendo o Destino, deveras complacente, às vezes muito zombeteiro. Yeonjun é Plutão. Beomgyu, no entanto, desistiu de Júpiter e passou a interessar-se pelos segredos aquáticos de Netuno, pois houve esse trabalho aí, de Biologia, em dupla, e ambos se aproximaram. Era _inverno_. Um inverno que estranhamente fez florescer rosas gentis no cume mágico dos âmagos estáticos.

Yeonjun sempre foi o único que sobrava nessas escolhas de trabalho em grupo. Muitas vezes, pedia ao professor para que fizesse sozinho — o que raramente era acatado, aí ele ficava com notas baixíssimas em seu boletim. (E, um dia após a entrega desse pedaço de papel estúpido que “moldava caráteres”, Yeonjun aparecia com manchas de galáxias espiraladas no rosto pálido. Beomgyu gostava de pensar que o rapaz só mergulhou numa nebulosa. E esperava muito que fosse _só_ isso, ainda que a sua parte racional bradasse que _não, não era só isso_ ). Ambos juntaram-se através desse fato: afinal de contas, Caronte _a-m-a-v-a_ os clichês e as revistas de _pop teen_. Taehyun, melhor amigo, não pôde fazer dupla com Beomgyu porque precisava ajudar Soobin, outro melhor amigo, nas notas.

_(Netuno e Plutão d-a-n-ç-a-n-d-o valsas nos vales mórbidos de Caronte… Netuno e Plutão d-a-n-ç-a-n-d-o valsas nos vales mórbidos de Caronte… Netuno e Plutão d-a-n-ç-a-n-d-o valsas nos vales mórbidos de Caronte… Netuno e Plutão d-a-n-ç-a-n-d-o valsas nos vales mórbidos de Caronte…)._

“Ei, Beomgyu”, disse Yeonjun, sem tirar os olhos cheios de pó preto do caderno, numa tarde de estudos. “Se você pudesse ser alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! O que escolheria?”

Beomgyu pensou a respeito enquanto mordiscava a borracha rosada do seu lápis com cheiro de receio. Assoprou a franja ondulada de tom loiro-sujo que cobria seus olhos bovinos, sorrindo contido. A mente cheia de rabiscos, ponderações e dúvidas. Que queria ser? As opções sempre sumiam da sua mente em momentos assim, de urgência por respostas bestas. Havia dias em que gostaria de ser um pássaro — para voar livre, dar cambalhotas no ar, sumir no horizonte. Outras, ele desejava ter a mesma importância principesca de um tigre. Muitas, ele só queria ser um verme para se esconder debaixo da terra.

“Uma borboleta”, respondeu ele, no entanto, sem muito interesse ou significado por trás. Só pensou numa borboleta turquesa. Gostou. Verbalizou. Sempre foi assim, sabe? Raso — mesmo que justificasse com ‘preguiça’.

“Uma borboleta…”, Yeonjun pareceu averiguar a palavra nas suas papilas gustativas. O tom arrastado deu cócegas de desconforto no coração valente do pobre Beomgyu. “Por quê?”

“Porque as asas são bonitas, oras!”

Yeonjun, sereno, riu. Beomgyu não entendeu e franziu o cenho. Todavia, engoliu em seco quando o olhar, que parecia um vale de trevas, ergueu-se do caderno ao seu rosto pateta. (Viveu o _outono_ naquele instante). Lendo-o. Tentando buscar alguma parte boa na sua podridão desleixada.

“Você sabe que as borboletas não conseguem enxergar as próprias asas, não é?”

Beomgyu mentiu:

“C-Claro que sabia! Mas já que você é o espertinho, me diga o que você quer ser!”, e rebateu a pergunta. Não só por fazer ou para provocar um possível carma, mas porque queria mergulhar mais naquele mar abissal de mistérios que parecia viver em redemoinhos, encarando-o profundamente. _(Enquanto os lábios riam, os olhos choravam lágrimas invisíveis)._

“Uma planta”, a voz de Yeonjun soou tão pacífica que Beomgyu pensou ter tirado todo o peso das costas, embora tivesse soltado uma risada fraca. “Não ria! Isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso trabalho, é que… Eu me pergunto como é ser uma planta.”

“E que planta você quer ser?”

“É uma flor, na verdade. Uma tulipa. Bem roxa, roxinha. Sabia que roxo é a cor da espiritualidade? Também significa a purificação do corpo, da alma, da mente, e liberta os nossos medos…”

“E você tem medo?”

Yeonjun não respondeu.

_Não precisou._

Porque, na _primavera_ seguinte, Yeonjun transformou-se no que tanto queria: um belo jardim letárgico. Germinou nos cumes da paz. Dali, os espíritos cintilantes das ninfas dançavam ciranda ao seu redor. Tocando harpas, pregando flores excêntricas em sua carcaça mágica. Raízes cósmicas se enroscavam no seu esôfago — espetavam, buscavam caminho através da pele, enlaçavam os braços, os pulsos, as pernas, o coração, a alma. Yeonjun chorava e sangrava morte púrpura. _(É a cor da libertação e purificação, não é?)_. Brotos místicos coroando-o os cabelos. Pele fundindo-se à tulipa-da-morte. Caules estufando os pulmões, pétalas pintalgando seus lábios, a alma escapando pelas narinas. Seu rosto finalmente havia encontrado uma paz tão inédita, que fez Beomgyu derramar lágrimas arroxeadas quando o encontrou na mancha do jardim-de-natureza-morta escondido nos confins do seu cérebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — views em cysm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMFHUTJ13Ys  
> — E em eternally (na vdd nem façam stream vejam esses quase vinte minutos porque vale a pena demais ok): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxlloUcfUy0


	4. Flashover (1 to 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashover  
> n. the moment a conversation becomes real and alive, which occurs when a spark of trust shorts out the delicate circuits you keep insulated under layers of irony, momentarily grounding the static emotional charge you’ve built up through decades of friction with the world.

(É um verão que cheira a giz de cera e suco de morango. Cidadezinha pacata, litorânea, palco de boatos sobre extraterrestres e viajantes no tempo, embora o ceticismo mordaz continuasse febril. Época das cigarras casamenteiras, das férias escolares e pipoca agridoce na manteiga cintilante, dizem as avós que acompanham seus netos energéticos. No Parque Três da Avenida Nove Menos Quatro, as árvores sacolejam músicas de _indie rock_ , suaves, enquanto as crianças brincavam de amarelinha — as extrovertidas, das bochechas coradas de pó-de-rubor. As introvertidas, tipo iohC uygmoeB e Choi Soobin, sujam os joelhos e os calções por estarem sentados em cima da grama azul-fluorescente, brincando com as cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Os outros os excluem porque Soobin tem nome estranho, cabelos peculiares e olhos que escondem um cosmo abissal bastante misterioso. Por ser amigo dele, uygmoeB levava má fama também, apesar de andar nos “conformes” que o governo diz ser “padrão”. Mas tudo bem. De qualquer forma, uygmoeB nunca foi de gostar de padrões. E isso é tão gritante nas suas feições que se metamorfoseiam ao tédio extremo quando Os Manos vomitavam regras — e nas músicas que chiam no seu walkman também.

Soobin é risonho demais. Tem voz de pluma que se assemelha a trovões violentos quando ele bem quer, porém, de resto, sua personalidade é muito doce, tranquila e sábia. Enquanto isso, uygmoeB só se retraía na sua bolha confortável porque tinha receio, apesar de tudo, de mostrar a sua animação de folião. Oh, é, como queria brincar de amarelinha ou tentar alcançar as estrelas lá naquele balanço molenga que é interditado pelas crianças padronizadas. Viver é tão chato quando não se faz parte de umas regras mixurucas, não é? Aliás, quem inventou estas benditas regras?).

“Oras, uyg”, diz Soobin, repentinamente, o olhar adornado por estrelas fixos no seu deck. “A vida é chata com regras, porém elas são necessárias para que haja paz e tranquilidade na sociedade. Até nesse jogo de baralho há regras. Faz parte da vida. Lide com isso. É uma maldição, mas também uma bênção.”

“Não quando sempre limitam a gente”, responde uygmoeB, os joelhos sujos de lama, de cicatrizes feitas após cálculos insensatos e impulsos divertidos. “Você sabe o que a minha mãe diz sobre isso? O Yu-Gi-Oh!, no caso. É sempre a mesma ladainha de ‘É coisa do Demônio, uyg. Na tevê, canal meia-meia-meia, as pessoas falam sobre a lavagem cerebral que o Kapeeta faz nas crianças inocentes como você, meu filho. Algum dia, hei de dar um fim nisso tudo! Você não era assim até começar a andar aquele menino de nome e cabelo esquisito!’”.

Dita ele, a voz fina querendo imitar a mãe. Soobin gargalha.

“Ela só se preocupa contigo. É normal.”

“Talvez… mas vem cá, Soobin. Por que seu nome não é igual aos das outras pessoas daqui? Digo, seu nome começa com letra maiúscula! É meio diferente… As pessoas até te olham meio torto. A sua mãe é dessas diferentonas, é?”

(Há um silêncio de um, dois, três segundos. Entrecortado pela sineta dos carrinhos de pipoca. Das risadas esganiçadas das crianças. Das ondas rompendo no mar — junto ao canto melancólico das baleias e das cigarras veranis. Das incertezas, das dúvidas, do receio).

“Não exatamente”, Soobin volta a agraciá-lo com a sua voz que ressona mais tranquila quanto a brisa que passou e afagou os seus cabelos. “É só que... você reclama das regras. Não é muito diferente em outros universos, sabe?”

uygmoeB, curioso, pisca os cílios bonitos.

“Sério?”

Soobin ri — a carne das bochechas formando covinhas sapecas — e escolhe uma carta que faz uygmoeB resmungar.

“Sim. Sempre haverá regras — e em qualquer lugar que você cair.”

“Como sabe disso com tanta certeza?”, a mão de uygmoeB se afrouxa no material espesso e castanho das cartas. “Andou lendo aqueles livros do akuyH, é?”

Soobin ri mais uma vez — há um tom de odisseias estelares jamais ditas aos humanos.

“Talvez eu tenha caído aqui, por um engano, após passar em cima do Triângulo das Bermudas…”

uygmoeB franze o nariz. “Quê isso?”

“Nada, nada. Mas é sempre bom te ver. Sempre será. Espero que a gente se encontre sempre, mesmo que você nunca tenha noção de quem sou eu, _B-e-o-m-g-y-u_.”


	5. Adronitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU SINTO MUITO POR TER FEITO UM CAPÍTULO SOBRE MBTI  
> (Adronitis  
> n. frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone — spending the first few weeks chatting in their psychological entryway, with each subsequent conversation like entering a different anteroom, each a little closer to the center of the house — wishing instead that you could start there and work your way out, exchanging your deepest secrets first, before easing into casualness, until you’ve built up enough mystery over the years to ask them where they’re from, and what they do for a living.)

É _frustrante_ ser Choi Beomgyu.

Ele acha. E isso nem se trata de autodepreciação — é algo além do ódio a si mesmo. Está mais para uma mórbida decepção ao desconhecimento de sua própria identidade.

Isso porque hoje pela tarde, uma tarde que cintilava tons pálidos de ócio e tédio, seus amigos falaram desse teste de personalidade. (Beomgyu sabia qual teste era esse. Fez há dois anos. Seu resultado foi “O Protagonista”, e ele até que gostou, embora se sentisse “lido” e “invadido” demais. Não se encaixava tanto nos introvertidos — literalmente uma bolinha fofinha de energia e luz — e era deveras confiante, perfeccionista). Porém, já que seus amigos estavam animados com a novidade-que-nem-é-tão-nova-assim, resolveu fazê-lo mais uma vez, crente de que as letrinhas “ENFJ” saltariam na palidez fria do seu monitor.

(Ele dissociou — por longos, longos minutos — conforme o computador travava com tantas notificações de mensagens no grupo que tinha com os amigos. Congelado em suas retinas incrédulas aquelas malditas quatro letrinhas. Que era, afinal de contas? Passou tanto tempo crendo que era uma coisa e, _poof!_ , no fim, tornou-se outra. Será que as pessoas realmente nascem assim ou se metamorfoseiam durante a jornada das suas vidinhas? Se, sei lá, ele tivesse sofrido um trauma funesto, ele seria um ENTP ao invés de…

_Resultado humilhante demais para ser revelado._

De todo modo, sua mente murchou que nem uva passa à medida que Beomgyu rebobinava o filme maçante de sua vidinha durante esses dois anos. Será que mudou em algo? Quer dizer, apenas começou a se interessar por _heavy metal_ e mangás de horror — o que é algo extremamente inacreditável. Tingiu os cabelos num tom fosco-tosco de azul, que agora parece cinza, e serenou um bocado. No entanto, sentia-se o mesmo cara de sempre. Tem os mesmos amigos, os mesmos hábitos e a mesma rotina. Por que esse teste o deu este resultado? Está com defeito? Um _bug?_

 _Deveria mesmo levar um teste bobo a sério assim?_ ).

E é por isso que é tão frustrante ser Choi Beomgyu — e agora ele se pergunta se é, de fato, Choi Beomgyu ou se é iohC uygmoeB ou se tem algum doppelganger, porque não é possível _mesmo_. É realmente muito decepcionante levar tempo para conhecer uma pessoa e, enfim, saber que só nadou na superfície da coisa toda, sem sequer tocar os segredos abissais que repousam no âmago.

_(Mesmo que “essa pessoa” seja ele próprio)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fiz um trocadilho/piadinha com o conceito acima só que, ao invés de ser outra pessoa, o Beomgyu se frustrou consigo próprio ao perceber que não se conhecia tanto quanto achava. É assim sempre, não? A gente nunca sabe quem somos nós de verdade. Embora pareça que não, que achemos que não mudemos, nós estamos em constante mutação e sequer percebemos. E vai além de um simples teste bobo da internet).


	6. Heartworm (2 to 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heartworm  
> n. a relationship or friendship that you can’t get out of your head, which you thought had faded long ago but is still somehow alive and unfinished, like an abandoned campsite whose smoldering embers still have the power to start a forest fire.

uygmoeB tem certeza de que _alguém mora em sua mente._

Sim! Bem no topo do morro do seu cabeção!

E o Invasor ainda a faz de casebre, a fachada lilásonho, com um canteiro de dálias negras (são suas madeixas onduladas!), chaminé bonitinha toda pomposa e balanço de pneu nas árvores capilares. Os vãos mentais são um quarto confortável, e este invasor corre no tapete dos cabelos, conversando (e fritando) com os seus neurônios, sussurrando fábulas galácticas que ecoam nas paredes rachadas do seu cérebro. _(Invade os sonhos e cria teorias de verões esquecidos no passado desbotado)_. Alguém, aparentemente, chamado “Choi Soobin”. _S-o-o-b-i-n_. Às vezes, uygmoeB sonha com este nome — e na mente grava-se a imagem desse alguém: é tão vasto de sentimentos, pele, ossos e estatura como o universo, tem bochechas rechonchudas (que desenham covinhas todas as vezes que sorri) e cabelos roxos feito suco de uva. No sonho, uygmoeB e Soobin observam o pôr do Sol pixelado enquanto se sentam na doca carcomida do píer da cidade, bebericando soda-que-não-é-cáustica na garrafa de vidro e sugando o líquido lúdico em canudos multicolores. “Caí nesse universo acidentalmente após realizar experimentos perto do Triângulo das Bermudas”, dizia Soobin, sempre às 17:41 do sonho. uygmoeB não respondia nada. Soobin completava que o Tempo, no seu universo de origem, não retrocedia.

“E como você consegue estar aqui e lá ao mesmo tempo…?”, perguntava uygmoeB, quase inocente, comprando o papo maluco do amigo. Uma das mãos está a garrafa de vidro. Noutra, cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, afiadas, raras e bonitas.

“Bem”, murmurava Soobin, amável. “Sinto saudades suas — e ainda não te achei _lá_ , sabe? Os teus sonhos são os únicos portais disponíveis para que eu possa te ver, _B-e-o-m-g-y-u_. Você se sente sozinho, não é? Mesmo depois de eu ter ido embora, ninguém ainda gosta de estar contigo, então… Eu sempre venho aqui, à noite, através das Pérolas-Sonho de Morfeu para te fazer companhia.”

E aí S-o-o-b-i-n sorria, esvaecendo pelo sereno turvo do crepúsculo que é o _abrir dos olhos_. E despejava em uygmoeB, antes de partir, uma sensação mais cálida e aconchegante do que o Sol chorando no horizonte aquarelado.

No entanto, uygmoeB franzia o nariz, muito confuso, embora enamorado pela imagem etérea daquele Intruso. Só se lembrava de um único Soobin que se chocou à sua vida: naqueles verões de infância com gosto de suco de morango e giz de cera — e ambos jogavam Yu-Gi-Oh! no parquinho que ficava à frente da escola. Soobin não tinha a letra minúscula no início do nome, tampouco a letra final em maiúsculo, o que o fazia, de fato, ser de outro universo. Ele se dissipou como pó estelar numa terça-feira com chuva de saudade e pesar. Estranhamente, uygmoeB sempre se recorda dele e das suas bochechas macias, rechonchudas, muito apertáveis. Desenha-o nas paredes do quarto, rabisca-o nas últimas folhas do caderno, dá-lo vida ao escrever haicais sobre amizades despedaçadas. É como se as coisas não tivessem sido concluídas entre ambos. _Gostaria tanto de encontrá-lo algum dia._


	7. Moriturism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: menção à morte
> 
> (moriturism  
> n. the insomnia-borne jolt of awareness that you will die, that these passing years aren’t just scenes from a dress rehearsal, rounds of an ongoing game or chapters in a story you’ll be telling later, but are footprints being lapped by the steadily gathering tide of an unfathomable abyss, which still wouldn’t wash out the aftertaste of all those baskets of Buffalo wings you devoured just before bedtime.)

Beomgyu vai morrer.

“Ora! Todo mundo vai morrer algum dia, bisonho!”, dizia o velho Vô Choi, com um sotaque sofisticado muito caviar, enquanto tragava um charuto importado de magnólias-francesas. Seu neto sempre teve fixações ansiosas e mórbidas pela Morte — seja na arte, na música, na literatura ou na Vida (que ironia). Sendo assim, o velhote dava um jeito de tranquilizá-lo aos _óbvios fatos_. Um jeito meio ácido, pois a maciez serena nunca lhe caiu bem. No entanto, estes “óbvios fatos” o ceifaram cruelmente na semana passada. Fez cobrir de luto denso o bangalô dos Choi.

(E a mente de Beomgyu trabalhava a cada minuto. Com a Morte. 

_Porque Ela sempre o acompanhou na sua jornada. Seja nos bichinhos de estimação que adotou — ou naquele trágico fim que teve seu amigo_ ).

 _Porque ele vai m-o-r-r-e-r_.

E ele sabe disso, mas não sabe como. Quando. Ou onde. (E pode ser agora. Amanhã. Depois de amanhã — semana que vem ou daqui duas horas. A única certeza é: a Morte vem. Fulminante. Às vezes temida, muitas vezes tão aguardada. Lenta ou longa. Tem data marcada, mas apenas Ela sabe. E quando Ela vier, majestosa sob a manta negra de sombras e agonia, deixando rastros pútridos por cada lacuna onde rastejar, _é tarde demais_. Não há dinheiro ou espólio algum, por mais precioso que seja, que a convença a mudar de ideia. A sua única ambição é algo que sequer pertence aos humanos. Algo que não está ao alcance deles, embora tão perto).

A incerteza _(e a certeza)_ ataca a sua ansiedade. Brota suor gelado nos seus cabelos, a boca seca, o coração afoito, o corpo enjaulado por uma catatonia repentina. Dá tremedeira nos juízos. Usurpa o sono, a sanidade. Beomgyu vive pela Morte. Esperando-a, mas Ela não vem — e ele ouve risadinhas debochadas ricocheteando a mente fúnebre. _(E Seu atraso o mata. Paulatinamente)._ É um amor obsessivo. Será que há a probabilidade de ele ser a Morte em algum universo mirabolante?

Durante esses seus quase dezoito invernos, Beomgyu gostava de pensar que era imortal: uma fuga imediata da ideia destes “óbvios fatos”. _(“Se não morri hoje, vou morrer quando, então?”, perguntava-se a cada pôr do Sol funesto e congelado que assistia)_. Na verdade, sequer atravessou a sua cabeça a ideia de atingir a maioridade. Ele não era um rapaz de ambições e não desenhava o seu futuro. Mas a ideia de morrer o assombrava. Muito, ainda que tentadora.

Quão ruim deve ser imortal?

Mas quão péssimo (e irônico) deve ser sofrer em vida — e em morte também? _Mas sofre quem quer, não é? É tão fácil fugir dessas sentenças: há sempre uma ameaça televisionada todos os dias no canal meia-meia-meia!_

(Ah…!

Finalmente passou!

A respiração, outrora sonora, torna-se regulada. O corpo sai do estado petrificado da agonia abissal, e Beomgyu sente o ar abarrotando os seus pulmões com Vida, embora a mente esteja anuviada de Morte. Afunda a cabeça na serenidade do travesseiro e entrega-se placidamente à falsa tranquilidade tão amável do sono temporário).


	8. Lilo (3 to 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo  
> n. a friendship that can lie dormant for years only to pick right back up instantly, as if no time had passed since you last saw each other.

Raiou uma manhã apossada pelos ânimos energéticos de “primeiro dia de aula após as férias”. 

(Ele) pincelou umas gotas d’água no corpo, vestiu-se às pressas, deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe risonha, que bebericava café e sentia-se uma mocinha de novo perante tamanho ciclone atrasado. Na rua, Beomgyu foi saudado por uma rajada de vento com cheiro de café da manhã. O Sol despejando chá de luz na pele. Viu pessoas tão apressadas quanto ele; sorriu para o céu feliz, que sorriu de volta. Apesar de tudo, é bom ver gente viva, esse caos urbano, a cacofonia do trânsito. Os tênis verde pisando em poças d’água cheias de filete de arco-íris. O casaco estava pelo avesso — quiçá a alma também. Tinha uma torrada na boca, sujando as bochechas com geleia de geleira, porque ambas as mãos se ocupavam com livros e cadernos desnecessários para um primeiro dia de aula. As mocinhas, as velhotas, os rapazes e os senhores o cumprimentavam. Dadas estas circunstâncias, eram todos respondidos com piscadelas e grunhidos simpáticos.

Embora a amálgama matutina toda seja o gênesis de rotinas extremamente exaustivas, a euforia pulsava tão eletricamente nas suas veias! (Beomgyu gostava muito, muito de viver. Às vezes, gostaria de ser imortal para não perder nunca esse sentimento tão doce que é ver o Sol nascendo e se pondo). Queria encontrar com os seus amigos para jogarem RPG nos fundos do colégio enquanto ouvem músicas e conversam sobre o que fizeram durante as férias. Certeza que Taehyun arranjou umas artimanhas vagabundas para vencê-lo em algumas partidas…! Também pensava em qual cor mirabolante Yeonjun mergulhou seu couro cabeludo, e ansiava pelas HQs que pediria emprestado ao Hyuka.

A cabeleira negra fazia um total eclipse nos seus olhos afoitos e receosos, escondidos pela lente arredondada (e gigantesca) dos seus olhos, triplicando as pupilas. Sua mente estava em Júpiter, que se chocou ao Urano à sua frente, graças ao Destino entediado demais com a monotonia desse dia tão caótico. Beomgyu escorregou dos seus pensamentos peculiares e, quando deu por si, viu que havia esbarrado num menino — e vice versa, tanto faz. Livros e mais livros espalhados pelo chão, passarinhos voando em círculos nas suas cabeças vertiginosas, bundas coladas no asfalto, olhares fugazes e curiosos em ambas as figuras desastradas.

“Hã… Me desculpe aí…”, diz o tal algoz — ou vítima —, meio grogue, esfregando a mão nos cabelos místicos.

“Tudo bem”, responde Beomgyu, temendo ter quebrado alguma coisa além dos seus neurônios. “Eu tenho esses óculos gigantescos há eras, mas sinceramente acho que não me servem de nada, porque não enxergo as coisas, de qualquer forma. Ou será que eu preciso cortar os cabelos? Vai ver o meu grau aumentou, né? Eu não sei, sou tão desleixado… A-Ah, eu sempre costumo falar bastante quando estou nervoso, haha, eu não sei como parar. A propósito, me chamo Be—”

“ _uygmoeB_ ”, o menino o corta, subitamente, porém Beomgyu não entende o que aquilo quis dizer. Parece ser uma língua esquecida pelos humanos. _(Seria ele de outro planeta, então?)_. “Tá tudo bem, cara, não surta. Acidentes acontecem, né?”

O sangue salpicou nervoso sob o rosto de Beomgyu.

“Ah… Impossível não surtar quando eu praticamente atropelo alguém logo no primeiro dia de aula, né?”

O menino solta uma risadinha que faz a gente se dissolver no chão.

“Eu prefiro chamar de Destino.”

E isso aí fez cutucar o coração de Beomgyu. Olhou-o de relance, sentiu o peito gelar. (Olhos tão afiados, mas ao mesmo tempo tão… _conhecidos_ ).

O rapaz ajudou-o a pegar os livros, formando pilhas em seus braços castigados. Levantaram-se, e Beomgyu ficou surpreso em quão alto ele é. _Um prédio em meio à selva de pedra citadina._ Apertaram as mãos civilizadamente — ou tentaram, já que o Choi Patetagyu tinha mais livros do que vontade de viver — e se apresentaram. O nome dele, (outro Choi) Soobin, tem sabor de nostalgia agridoce na língua de Beomgyu. É saboroso, de qualquer forma, apesar de culminar receios e paranoias sobre o exagero de quantidade.

“Isso pode soar bem maluco, mas…”, Beomgyu pisca os olhos, abismado, sem tirá-los do rosto bonito de Soobin. “Parece que te conheço e não é de agora, sabe?”

Soobin ri probabilidades e amabilidades. Chuva de covinhas e palpitações trêmulas num pobre coração. (Beomgyu parecia uma criança numa loja de doces, totalmente mesmerizada com as inúmeras probabilidades).

“Sério?”, há um pingo de interesse no tom reconfortante de Soobin.

“É…”, Beomgyu balançou a cabeça. “É como se eu estivesse reencontrando um amigo de longa data. Não sei. Eu te conheço, Soobin?”

“Sei lá. Conhece?”

Há hesitação. Beomgyu sente os joelhos falharem ao verbalizar:

“Eu não sei… Mas quero descobrir.”

Soobin sorri.

“Pode começar me deixando carregar alguns dos seus livros, _G-y-u-b-e-o-m._ ”

  


Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, nos fundos do colégio, Hyuka perguntou assim aos seus três amigos:

“O que vocês acham do menino novo?”, enquanto jogava uma bolinha de borracha na parede rachada quando voltava às suas mãos de sabiá.

Taehyun, um moleque franzino das feições sérias, respondeu com um dar de ombros totalmente desinteressado. Acrescentou: “Achei o cabelo dele muito massa. É bonita a cor, parece bolo de baunilha com uva.”

Outro rapaz, dos cabelos amarelo-fluorescente, qual você pode chamar de Yeonjun, tombou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo. “Não sei o que dizer ainda… Mas ele tem cara de ser simpático”, palpitou, tirando umas notas melancólicas de seu violão carcomido. “Por quê?”

“Nada não. Ele só parece ser meio… _etéreo_ , né?”, Hyuka tornou a dizer, folheando um gibi sobre formigas supersônicas. Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça. A mudez de um deles, no entanto, sobressaltou-se. “Mas e você, Beomgyu? Tem alguma opinião sobre Choi Soobin?”

E o dito-cujo navegou seu olhar perdido ao canteiro de cravos vermelhos ali na frente. Recebia cada fagulha do crepúsculo rosa-mar. De tirar o fôlego — e a lucidez —, por isso o que saiu de sua boca, com muita leveza e tranquilidade, foi:

“É como se eu o conhecesse de outra vida.”


	9. Xeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xeno  
> n. the smallest measurable unit of human connection, typically exchanged between passing strangers — a flirtatious glance, a sympathetic nod, a shared laugh about some odd coincidence — moments that are fleeting and random but still contain powerful emotional nutrients that can alleviate the symptoms of feeling alone.

É adeus-ao-dia, terceira lacuna do calendário, e uma rajada suave de ocaso tragava o céu púrpuro paulatinamente. Beomgyu (sob galochas amarelas e com bolinhas roxas, jeans _lááá_ em cima e camiseta de alguma banda com nome muito difícil), está em pé, segurando na barra enganchada ao teto para que não se estatelasse todinho no chão. Tem contos nos seus bolsos¹ — de réis, não os líricos, pois os líricos não lhe compram chiclete de morango ou discos novos —, monogramas no cérebro e fuligem nas calças. Com a outra mão, agarrava a alça da mochila desbotada. É o Trem das Seis, que de destino leva à Ilha Mágica. Lá fora, a Lua dança hula-hula com as Estrelas enquanto um Lagarto Oceânico desliza por sobre os janelões, deixando rastros gosmentos no vidro. _Nada atípico_.

 _Lowkey_ aborrecido, deveras destruído mentalmente (e externamente, diga-se de passagem… Cabelo ressecado que fala, né?) e sentindo-se extremamente sujo, Beomgyu enfia os fones lá nos abismos dos seus ouvidos, pouco se importando se os tímpanos ficariam danificados — queria, apenas, uma fuga imediata da realidade torpe disponível no momento. À medida que a voz-cereja da cantora despejava sobre as paredes de seu cérebro, acolhendo-o, acalentando-o, o olhar pardal do rapaz passeava pelo espaço extremamente abissal. Cristo… A solidão é aprazível, _vez ou outra_. _Vez ou sempre_ , estrangulava-o o pescoço com mãos invisíveis, nada gentis. Ele está no colegial ainda, sabe? Mas é daquele tipo de pessoa retraída, que só abre a boca para responder à chamada. Cobre a cara sempre com livros difíceis demais para serem compreendidos por alguém além de “gente como ele”. É um escape e uma prisão ao mesmo tempo.

A mente sucumbe o momento íntimo de angústias quando algo o empurra, de leve, pelos ombros. Beomgyu volve o rosto, prestes a gastar saliva com algumas palavras fétidas, porém algo abarrota sua visão. É um rapaz de estatura mediana, vestes escuras, meio sofisticadas, e cabelos que se acendem por uma coloração apaixonante de vermelho. No entanto, a coisa mais chamativa em seu rosto (de leve assustado e de muito sério) são seus olhos, que o convidaram a olhá-los profundamente. Gigantescos, chamativos, cativantes — e o direito é totalmente negro, de íris, literalmente, em formato de estrela branca. Beomgyu pensou em rios cósmicos. Jogou-se naquelas águas metafóricas.

“Sinto muito”, diz o desconhecido. A voz sussurrante, receosa, melódica.

“Tudo bem”, diz Beomgyu, indo totalmente contra a sua persona caótica-silente de todos os dias.

(Mas não param de se encarar, de qualquer modo. Beomgyu pensa que o desconhecido com ares de charlatão roubou Plutão para si e fez dele a sua íris esquerda).

O menino é alguém que não passa despercebido em canto algum — até mesmo num universo tão peculiar e excêntrico como este, onde você vê harpias trabalhando em telemarketing, ou veados simpáticos que falam espanhol. O entreolhar entre ambos parecia eterno: todos os relógios congelados, corações e sentidos petrificados. Beomgyu, no entanto, de pálpebras tremulantes, sentia-se vivo e elétrico como nunca; sangue martelando bem nas suas têmporas. Tentava captar todos os traços finos e lindos daquele rosto enquanto lhe havia tempo. (Talvez o abençoasse com bons sonhos à noite, já que seu estoque é escassíssimo — isto é, quando consegue dormir, não é?). Ao mesmo tempo, sua mente trabalhava como nunca: questionava-se como seriam as expressões. Se ele tem covinhas. O som de sua risada, ou como reagiria ao receber uma notícia triste. Se ele prefere palavras ou números. Se ele é lógico ou emocional. Como ele mastigava ou quão forte e meigo era o seu toque, se tinha alguma namorada… _ou namorado_. _Ou se não gosta de nenhum dos dois._

O pobre-diabo desgraçado também não entendia a repentina curiosidade e o irritante sentimento de incluir-se na vida daquele desconhecido dos olhos de estrela negra. _(Aliás, perguntava-se se o olhar estrelado é de genética ou se foi um acidente ou puro estilo)_. Estaria tão carente assim?

E então, abruptamente, o rapaz ergueu uma luneta florida. Aproximou-se um pouco, na ponta dos pés, e usou-a no olho estrelado para observar Beomgyu. Este que, por puro reflexo _(ou medo, talvez?)_ , deu meio passo para trás, joelhos lhe traindo. Quase que se estatelou todo no chão! “Maldita coordenação motora”, resmungou, baixinho, os olhos fitando os rasgos nos jeans. Foi agraciado por uma risada meiga e cócegas no âmago. A coisa lhe foi benéfica: quando ergueu o olhar, deu-se com o desconhecido s-o-r-r-i-n-d-o — e ele tem covinhas! —, que disse:

“Gostei da camisa. Você tem um ótimo gosto musical, cara!”

E foi, assim, embora — num estalar de dedos, efervescendo como Vitamina C na água. De qualquer modo, deixou o coração de Beomgyu batendo exacerbadamente sob a tal camisa. A solidão, também por um estalar de dedos, dissipou-se por uns momentos, e ele sorriu tão feliz para o Lagarto Oceânico, que sorriu de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ referência a um texto que uma amiga minha, Maly, fez para mim. É uma Beomgyu!centric, chama-se "Artisticidade Crônica" e está disponível bem aqui: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/artisticidade-cronica-19739136/


	10. (581c. II): Céu Efervescente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gisoo: faz um capítulo do beomgyu surtando pela sua eu do universo alternativo  
> rie: ok
> 
> tw: CRINGE pakas tenham cuidado

Um milagre aconteceu naquela tarde enluarada de sexta-feira, em Gliese, às seis e sessenta e seis do ocaso. A Lua derrapou, as Estrelas choraram, as nuvens coraram e Beomgyu soltou um berro que acordou até mesmo o mais adormecido monstro aquático que repousa sob o oceano elíptico.

Sim! Após s-e-i-s-c-e-n-t-a-s e s-e-s-s-e-n-t-a e s-e-i-s semanas, eiR _(a.k.a a bias suprema de Choi Beomgyu)_ deu as caras no Blue Bird App, e o rapaz não poderia estar mais feliz. “Salve!”, escreveu ela na legenda junto a uma foto do seu rosto sonolento, deitada em sua cama de colchão gelatinoso. Beomgyu tinha pregado os cantos da boca em ambas as orelhas e iria ofuscar até mesmo o Sol com esse sorriso tão contagiante. Porque, meu Deus, como era bom, inebriante e extasiante vê-la tão bela e élfica… (Apesar de o cabelo estar implorando por uma hidratação urgente! O nome de Beomgyu nesta rede social, aliás, não é à toa: acima do seu user, o _@eiretipuj_ , está escrito _“óleo de coco da eir”_ como se fosse uma súplica. eiR tinha tingido de lilásorvete para o recente _comeback_ das Céu Efervescente — uma banda, composta por cinco garotas, do gênero _shoegaze_ underground).

Céu Efervescente vem carregado de riffs oníricos e vozes suaves que sussurram letras macias sobre como o mundo seria se derretesse amanhã — além de sentimentos confusos, utopias, distopias, apatias, amores intergalácticos (e a ausência mórbida e o vazio ao sentir esses amores intergalácticos também). Além de eiR, a baixista irreverente dos cabelos flutuantes, há: Jellyfish, que tece sonhos aquáticos nos teclados; Ouricinho, a madame que sempre mandava ao mundo um discreto “cala a boca” agressivo na bateria; Urânia, a musa etérea da guitarra elétrica; e Mochi Ice Cream, derretendo todos com seus vocais e acordes tão doces quanto seu nome.

Beomgyu logo sacou o seu telefone. Afoito, foi ao grupo chamado “Documento de Texto” que tinha com mais outros quatro amigos igualmente boiolas pelas Céu Efervescente. (Ele sempre é o mais agitado e surtava por qualquer coisa que eiR fizesse — o famigerado _crazy stan,_ enquanto Yeonjun e Soobin são dois _soft stans_ por Ouricinho e Urânia, respectivamente. Hyuka prefere ser _casual stan_ da Jellyfish. E Taehyun, por último, só sabia de ser _angry stan_ de Mochi, embora tivesse uma conta não-tão-secreta para chorar por cada partícula cósmica da garota).

> **[“óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE”, 6/6, 6:66 p.m.]**
> 
> ALSKAKDFADKFAKFAJDSKFA
> 
> GENTE
> 
> A EIR
> 
> POSTOU FOTO
> 
> EU TO-- PASSANDO
> 
> MAL OSOCORROOOPFKPOSFKSPF
> 
> ELA EH TAOOO LINDA
> 
> EU QUERO CHORA
> 
> EU TO CHORAND
> 
> AMIGOOOOOS OAFDPLAKDFPFKWPFA AFFFF
> 
> EU AMO TANTO ELA
> 
> SERIO

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:66 p.m.]**
> 
> te acalma, et bilu
> 
> parece ate q vai morrer
> 
> o q nao duvido nada...

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:66 p.m.]**
> 
> DESCULPA PELO FLOOD OK
> 
> EH QUE EU TAVA PASSANDO FOME
> 
> FINALMENTE UM MIMO, MEU PAI
> 
> HOJE NINGUEM ESTRAGA O MEU DIA

> **[hyuka, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> eu viiii
> 
> ela é tão preciosa…

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> So faltah hidratar o cabeloh
> 
> rsrsrs

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> SIMMMM AFFF:(
> 
> te acalma, et bilu// vc so fala isso pq a mochi n te alimenta, taehyun

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> amigo?? 
> 
> vc esperou sei la quanto tempo p receber 1 mijo
> 
> quer falar de quem kkkkk

> **[Esparadrapo Clemente de Sá, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> ...?
> 
> pane no sistema akguem me desconfigurou

> **[Yeonjun** **♡** **’s Ouricinho, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> que que ta pegando aqui bicho
> 
> so fui tirar agua do joelho e a creche comeca a brigar
> 
> ?????

> **[Esparadrapo Clemente de Sá, 6/6, 6:67 p.m.]**
> 
> to perdidaço tbm kkkkk
> 
> So faltah hidratar o cabeloh// akdfalksjdf os fatos

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:68 p.m]**
> 
> FALEM O QUANTO QUISEREM
> 
> ninguem vai tirar minha felicidade
> 
> pq minha soulmate deu as caras
> 
> e eu a amo DEMAIS

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:68 p.m.]**
> 
> esse merda do beomgyu aí surtando
> 
> gado d+++++

> **[hyuka, 6/6, 6:68 p.m.]**
> 
> discussao mais mixuruca
> 
> porra vale nem uma aposta
> 
> alias
> 
> violence isnt the way, ok???
> 
> vo jogar animal crossing bjs
> 
> tentem não se matar

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:68 p.m]**
> 
> vc so fala isso pq a sua fav posta selca quase todo dia, hyuka
> 
> afffffff
> 
> sou incompreendido pela sociedade

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:68 p.m.]**
> 
> ta bom viado
> 
> te aquieta ai
> 
> tua musa postou foto e ela te ama
> 
> agora aproveita
> 
> porra

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:69 p.m]**
> 
> grrrrr
> 
> te amo

> **[taehyun, 6/6, 6:69 p.m.]**
> 
> tbm te amo
> 
> mas nao mais que a eir

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:69 p.m]**
> 
> :((( ela é preciosa demaissss
> 
> ALKFJALKFJAJF AAAA
> 
> ELA É MEU AMOR TODINHO

> **[Yeonjun** **♡** **’s Ouricinho, 6/6, 6:69 p.m.]**
> 
> vcs sao muito ???? vsf seus merdas
> 
> e bamgyu aposto que em algum outro universo
> 
> a eir deve ta boiolando por ti nesse exato momento
> 
> e etc

> **[óleo de coco da eir; EIR POSTOU SELCA FINALMENTE, 6/6, 6:69 p.m]**
> 
> será…

> **[Esparadrapo Clemente de Sá, 6/6, 6:69 p.m.]**
> 
> *meme do mc poze do rodo com cara de paisagem*
> 
> Pq eu não tenho falas?


	11. The Dead Flag Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicídio metafórico

Há o crepúsculo; uma mancha alaranjada. Luz do Sol escassa, porém quente. Uma porção de nuvens, em tons pastéis, levita no topo do céu — contrastam com as falésias gelatinosas pontilhando em carmesim no horizonte, pingando nas águas do mar que sacodem uma orquestra tranquila quando chega às pedras na orla.

Há a voz, suave como a brisa, que murmura adeus. _(Um adeus temporário para alguém eterno)_. Duas costas outrora contra a parede de corais à frente da praia tranquila, pés descalços, jeans puxados até os joelhos — sujos de areia, de arranhões e sangue coagulado após pulos em muros de algas, hidratados e curados com a água do mar. Há o autocontrole arcaico. Há a palidez mortífera, rubor vivaz.

“Eu preciso ir”, e um deles, o de rubor vivaz, ajeita a alça da mochila em seu ombro, a maresia bagunçando sua relva de cabelos negros. Ele parece ser feito de baunilha — até seu nome, Hyuka, soa doce. “Preciso dormir. Tô muito cansado e tenho que acordar cedo pro trabalho…”, e põe-se de pé, sorrindo um pouco, olhando-o com olhos meio receosos. “Até qualquer dia! Acho.”

O outro, da palidez mortífera, pergunta o seguinte:

“Você vive ou só trabalha?”

O rubor torna-se embaraçoso.

“Eu só quero garantir estabilidade para, então, viver”, responde Hyuka, calçando suas botas desbotadas.

“Então você está morto?”, Beomgyu insiste, ainda sentado no calçadão de pedras cintilantes. Os olhos brilham em carmesim tal quais as falésias gelatinosas. “Será que vai ser tarde demais o início da sua vida?”

Hyuka fica em silêncio e dá-lhe as costas. As pessoas vêm. Vão. Tão bonitas no borrão do sereno. Beomgyu, por fim, mostra seus dentes num sorriso genuíno, tentando não deixar tão visível os seus caninos afiados. _(As suas presas)._

“Até mais, Kai.”

“Ah”, porém volve-se, subitamente, trajando um semblante aconselhador. “Você deveria ir também, Beomgyu. Sabe, seu rosto denuncia que você não dorme há um tempão… Não me leve a mal, não sei o que está passando, mas tente um pouco, sim?”

Como! Como Beomgyu gostaria que seus problemas fossem momentaneamente dissipados com esta facilidade tão pura — até que besta de tão sonsa que é! Infelizmente, _esconder-se não vai fazê-los desaparecer_.

“Claro”, responde Beomgyu, suavizando suas feições de monstrengo. “Talvez eu faça um chá de alguma coisa.”

“Maracujá, mel e cravo”, aconselha Hyuka. “É ótimo para a insônia”, e, por fim, ele foi-se embora. Talvez fosse experiente no assunto, pois, assim como Beomgyu, seus olhos também estavam pintalgados com olheiras tão profundas como covas, embora a Vida ainda dançasse nas íris pueris.

O olhar de Beomgyu se perdeu em algum canto. Sua mente se perdeu dentro de si mesmo.

Ele divaga:

Se fizessem a seguinte proposta a um humano: _“Você quer ser imortal em troca de não dormir nunca mais?”_ , certeza que aceitariam sem pestanejar. Beomgyu sabe disso porque já foi um humano tolo ao selar um pacto demoníaco de imortalidade — tinha medo da efemeridade da vida. Tinha medo do que aguardava lá do Outro Lado. Tinha medo de queimar.

No fim, ele sabe que a sua alma, de todo modo, está condenada.

A esta altura do campeonato, Beomgyu daria tudo que tem para conseguir dormir novamente. (Ele não tem nada além de sua imortalidade desgraçada. Seus mil anos de “sabedoria”. Mil anos vagando de terras em terras, de épocas em épocas, atrás de uma paz que somente o majestoso — e impiedoso — Morfeu é capaz de lhe oferecer. Entretanto, Morfeu é egoísta e nunca atende às suas súplicas humilhantes. Não importa quão alto Beomgyu esbraveje. Seus pulmões doem, suas cordas vocais estão arrebentadas, e Morfeu cospe em seu rosto deprimente enquanto ri de sua figura derrotada).

Mas, agora, ele sabe que _a sua hora_ _chegou_.

Beomgyu nunca mais pôde ter o prazer de assistir ao pôr do Sol. A última vez que o viu foi quando ele tinha vinte anos — e ele tem vinte anos há mil anos. Então, não há maneira melhor de dar adeus à sua pequena era de trevas do que com uma bela vista. Deitado na areia morna, sentindo os últimos raios dourados, cálidos, banhando e queimando a sua pele de mármore gelada. Queimando de forma angelical. (E ele fica tão atordoado de prazer dolente, os ouvidos aguçados captando o choro fúnebre do mar e das baleias, o som alegre das barraquinhas de churrasco, da risada vivaz dos banhistas). Após séculos, ironicamente, a primeira vez que seus pulmões murchos se enchem de vida é quando ele está paulatinamente morrendo. Virando pó, desaparecendo da matéria, misturando-se à maresia.

O Sol se despede e Beomgyu faz o mesmo. Perdoando a si mesmo, deixando escapar um último flébil suspiro.

Há a Lua, majestosa. Um filete da Via Láctea cortando o céu ao meio. Estrelas derramando lágrimas — cinzas entre as partículas multicoloridas e minúsculas da areia.

(Beomgyu sorri).


	12. Chrysalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chrysalism  
> n. the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves of rain pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.

É tarde de quarta amarelotária estrelada.

Isso significa que é momento de chuva — e chove caudaloso lá fora, nuvens formando uma abóbada soturna, a maresia perdendo seu cheiro tão peculiar ao petricor enxerido. _(Revigora os pulmões e a nostalgia, dizem, é o que ele pensa. Ele também gosta de pensar que as quartas são cruciais para que o Universo finalmente se deixe levar para chorar)_. Isso também significa que é o momento de Beomgyu montar na sua Caloi enferrujada para pedalar à casa de Choi Soobin, que fica na Esquina _Kairosclerosis_ : um sobrado roxocaso, feito os cabelos deste Soobin, número 65, com um belo jardim de papoulas-da-noite, tulipas-celestiais e mastruz-pomposo à frente.

O sobrado, por dentro, parece um casulo confortável — fá-lo pensar em abraços aconchegantes ou na _crisálida_. A Mãe Choi já lhe enche de casacos felpudos, põe analgésicos em sua língua e engancha xícaras de chocolate quente em seus dedos esguios. Aperta-o as bochechas até que a palidez enferma sumisse, sorri e sussurra: “Você é tão lindo, Gyu!”, depois de dá-lo beijinhos em sua testa. Beomgyu também gosta de pensar que a Mãe Choi os empanturra de biscoitos para que as suas bochechas fiquem gorduchas e macias. As de Soobin são assim. Adoráveis. Mais adoráveis ainda é quando ele sorri e deixa as covinhas à mostra.

Ambos escutam _dead jazz blues_ — músicas sobre fadas do xampu, ilhas mágicas e labirintos em espelhos — no quarto de paredes laranjamor de Soobin. (Lá tem muita poeira cósmica, livros sobre o espaço e mais discos do que móveis). As costas contra a cama magricela, pijamas amassados cheirando a biscoitos caseiros, o olhar bambo no teto cheio de constelações de cupins. Do lado de fora a chuva cai gentilmente como uma sinfonia que se funde à instrumental de cassinos estelares. Beomgyu gosta tanto das quartas-feiras.

Soobin diz: “Você sabia que se chama _‘chrysalism’_?”

E Beomgyu, confuso, rebate: “O quê?”, soletrando mentalmente _‘Ch-ry-sa-lism’_.

“Esse _nosso_ momento”, a voz parece algodão. Quer dizer, Choi Soobin só tem tamanho, mesmo. _(A última vez que se mediu, deu 1,85cm. Beomgyu tem 1,79cm, mas parece uma formiga ao lado do amigo dos cabelos de uva)_. A voz, a pele, os cabelos, a personalidade, enfim, tudo nele tem isso, sabe? Essa sensação de conforto e lar. “As quartas chuvosas. Eu vi no dicionário arcaico do meu vô. _‘Chrysalism’_ , do inglês, é a tranquilidade de estar em casa durante uma tempestade — ouvindo a chuva caindo no telhado, apenas aproveitando o bom momento.”

Beomgyu remexeu-se um bocado. Estavam espremidos no colchão. Aí olhou para Soobin, que continuava a olhar para o teto como se assistisse a uma partida de futebol, os cílios tocando a sua cútis — e as covinhas amavelmente perfuravam a carne pálida e macia das suas bochechas rosadas. Não disse nada. A música falou por si só, assim: _“… whenever I see you, I’m not lonely. Even if I’m with my sad heart, it just disappears far away…”_

Seria estar com Soobin, em dias ensolarados ou chuvosos, um “chrysalism”?


	13. Godspeed Chapters 1-3: Static

(É 08/08/18. Beomgyu está no pátio do colégio, segurando, em mãos trêmulas, uma pequena anêmona roxa. Essas flores parecem carregar um buraco negro — literalmente — em seu cerne; chega a ser assustador olhá-las por mais de cinco segundos, pois se cresce essa sensação de estar sendo sugado. Enfim. Beomgyu estende a anêmona ao garoto ao seu lado, que se chama Soobin. Soobin tem cabelos espiralados cor roxo-anêmona, mas faz pintalgar vermelho-framboesa nas bochechas de Beomgyu quando abre esse sorriso que tece covinhas de buracos negros nas suas bochechas apertáveis.

… Ou tenta).

“Eu gosto de você, Soobin. Não sei como tive coragem de vir me confessar, mas aqui estou. Por favor, aceite meus sentimentos que guardo nessa flor. É uma anêmona que eu esperei florescer por sete meses. Anêmonas são suas favoritas, sim? Lembro-me de ter ouvido você falar dela com tanto carinho na aula de filosofia… Aí estão os meus sentimentos mais puros e totalmente irrevogáveis. Você quer ser meu? Pois já sou teu há tanto, tanto tempo.”

(Beomgyu pensa que sim. Que o ama, que o quer. Mas seu coração não chacoalha como o mar rompe nas pedras da costa. Passaram uma vassoura no seu âmago, bem mais aparente do que ele acha. Não há nada lá na crosta do seu coração. É tão apertado, cheio de teias de aranha e inseto, atmosfera glacial, que Soobin — e nem mais ninguém — não cabe lá. Um coração moldado apenas para Beomgyu e seus sentimentos do tamanho de uma pulguinha. A doce ilusão de olhos netunianos. Seria euforia passageira? A confusão? A agonia? O padrão?

Soobin vomita pétalas de palavras gentis e bonitas a Beomgyu. Diz que o ama há sete meses, também, a semente estancada no cume de seu coração de leão, jupiteriano, gigantesco, sendo regada todos os dias pelos raios de Sol que é o sorriso de Beomgyu. Há a ilusão da reciprocidade. Abraçam-se, porém o leito do peito de Beomgyu é tão frio, enquanto o de Soobin é cálido como um girassol. Um coração pulsa elétrico. Outro bate numa calmaria mórbida. É um contraste nada bonito.

Beomgyu está tão feliz…! Ele acha. Mas o que é felicidade? Ele não sabe. Ele confunde taquicardia com a euforia do amor. Ele confunde com a cafeína tomando lugar do sangue. Aliás, ele diria que felicidade é ouvir a uma boa música enquanto bebe café e olha as ondas quebrando na orla, no entanto, nada disso o preenche. Soobin não o preenche — mesmo que literalmente. Mas esse leito cálido de Soobin, ainda que vazio, é tão aprazível; Beomgyu gostaria de ter o coração daquele moleque que outrora sorria genuinamente, de anos atrás.

Mas Soobin sabe o que é felicidade. E sente. Em cada célula sua está borrifada a felicidade — é Beomgyu quem o deixa assim, sem fôlego, descabelado, de faces fundas pelas covinhas, rubras de a-m-o-r-e-s. Ou acha. Não há a certeza, porém Soobin gosta de crer que sim.

Só que, ultimamente, todavia, o estoque de felicidade que Beomgyu despeja em Soobin parece estar escasso. Então há a desconfiança. Há a insegurança. Há essa dúvida que, no mesmo cume donde outrora floresceu amor no coração de Soobin, se manifesta como uma pulga atrás da orelha, assim…):

“Você.”

“Eu.”

“Por que você me ama, Beomgyu?”

(Beomgyu não sabe responder. Ele entra em pânico, em quarentena, seu corpo retesando e ameaçando rejeitar tudo que há dentro dele. Talvez se usasse a típica lógica do _“Só sei que nada sei”_ desse certo, sim?).

“Eu te amo porque você é você, Soobin. Que pergunta é essa?”

“Não é o suficiente… Todos os dias, digo por que te amo — e amo tudo que há em você. Mas e você? Por que me ama?”

(Ele não diz nada. Só mergulha naquelas íris castanhas, que o encaram com decepção, mágoa, esperança, e deseja se afogar. Deseja que ambos se afogassem — um no outro —, mas Soobin não faz o tipo suicida).

“… Eu não sei por que te amo.”

“Não brinca.”

“Mas eu sei que te amo.”

“Isso não faz sentido algum. Você precisa ter motivos para me amar, ou o seu amor é vazio.”

(Beomgyu não consegue se afogar no olhar cintilante — de lágrimas — de Soobin, pois este foge do seu encontro e prefere encarar os próprios pés. Escorre dor nas suas bochechas rubras. Seu coração é tão rubro quanto. O de Beomgyu…).

“Eu não acho que você tem um coração, Beomgyu.”

(E ele só pode se afogar na própria mente, cheia, pois o coração é vazio demais para isso. Não se afoga nas íris de Soobin, porque este dá as costas some dentre a nébula carmesim daquele sábado apático. Como um fantasma.

Ao seu lado, há a nébula negra do passado, e Beomgyu nunca desejou tanto, tanto ser engolido por um vórtice para ter seu coração de volta).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/1mVrFcCEpYcF6ISXGsyRk5?si=72PZSTvwSVy_lvd1nTPxIw
> 
> I. No Beomgyuverse, Beomgyu é qualquer coisa.


	14. Godspeed Chapters 2-3: Sleep

No calendário grudado ali na parede, a data, em círculo verde-néon, é 08/08/08: uma sequência deveras satisfatória àqueles que gostam de números e coincidências organizadas. Um Beomgyu de oito anos está deitado em cima da cama confortável, a atenção devota totalmente focada nas páginas amareladas onde estão impressas as imagens de planetas e estrelas num livro de astronomia que ganhou da prima Hyunjin. Ela é só um ano mais nova, mas parece ter uma maturidade e intelecto estratosféricos. Beomgyu gosta dela, de sua persona elegante e pomposa. É nítida a influência de Hyunjin sob ele.

Seus olhos escuros cintilam de mais pura fascinação enquanto ele descobria mais sobre Júpiter e sua majestosa lírica, atmosfera gasosa e tempestuosa, além de sibilar comicamente o nome de suas filhas luas. “A-d-r-a-s-t-e-i-a”, diz ele, sorrindo. À noite, com sorte, Beomgyu até que consegue ver dois furinhos no céu enegrecido, ao lado da Lua — satélite terreno —; são Júpiter e Saturno lhe dando “olá”. Saturno é lindo, e como ele queria que seus anéis riscassem a redoma prismática do horizonte da Terra, ainda que o frio (tanto metafórico quanto realista) do esquecido Plutão o seduzisse às suas trevas fleumáticas e profundas. Tudo em Plutão é tão… inspirador, atraente, convidativo.

Plutão fá-lo lembrar-se de um primo, o Yeonjun, muito mais velho, que mudou de comportamento recentemente quando entrou num negócio chamado “puberdade”. Beomgyu gostava tanto de jogar bolinhas de gude com Yeonjun, mas a única resposta que recebe ultimamente após lançar a proposta é “… isso é coisa de criança”. Aí Yeonjun anda por aí, de preto dos pés à cabeça, botas em cima de um skate que flutua pelo concreto do calçadão, carvão lunar ondulando os olhos, murmurando músicas esquisitas que Beomgyu julga ser “cacofonia”. Seria Junnie, então, um Plutão? Seria a “p-u-b-e-r-d-a-d-e”, assim, plutoniana?

Beomgyu queria ser Plutão, também, se isso o fizesse legal; se isso o fizesse alcançar Yeonjun, tão longe de seu Sistema Solar.

“Eu gosto de Plutão”, disse Beomgyu ao seu amigo Taehyun, enquanto os dois jogavam bolinhas de gude no quintal dos Kang. Era assim com Yeonjun, aí Taehyun, um ano mais novo que Beomgyu, faz a linha ‘tapa buraco’. “É um planeta interessante, não acha?”

Taehyun discorda:

“É um planeta das trevas! Você é meio estranho, Bamgyu.”

Aliás, Taehyun nem se interessava muito por astronomia. Preferia desenho animado.

“Ah, se são bonitas” Beomgyu respondeu, “eu gosto das trevas, então.”

Quando a noite cai, Lua minguando pendendo como um brinco do universo, e os galhos secos reproduzem desenhos de “garras” na parede azul-me-esqueças, é hora de dormir. Beomgyu apaga as luzes, as trevas consumindo os seus juízos. Rastejando pelo seu cérebro, olhos, coração. Ele não tem medo do escuro — já é um homenzinho, sim? “Não precisa ter medo de nada, meu filho”, dizia o Pai Choi, afagando seu ombro, seus cabelos castanhos. “Você já está crescidinho, Beom. O que você vê no escuro do seu quarto não é nada além da sua i-m-a-g-i-n-a-ç-ã-o!”.

“Tem… alguém aí…?”

(Oh, sim…

Imaginação?

Essa silhueta esguia, fantasmagórica, de expressão tão fria quanto Plutão, que tem o rosto mórbido iluminado só um bocado pelos filetes ralos de luz lunar?

 _“Eu não sou capaz de i-m-a-g-i-n-a-r algo assim”_ , pensa ele, sem tirar o olhar _daquela coisa_.

Que se aproxima, silenciosamente cruel, fazendo um ruído diabólico tão real e assustador?

Que faz ondular arrepios fortes em cada tecido seu?

Que lhe faz paralisar de medo na cama, as mãos e pés aparentemente atados?

Que faz lágrimas quentes molharem as suas bochechas?

 _“Por que estou chorando?”_ , pensa. Quis dizer, mas a voz não sai.

Que faz a boca tremer e o coração esmurrar as caixas torácicas?

Que faz a respiração ficar dolorida?

Que faz um gosto amargo de bile e sangue se apossar da língua?

Que vem, sem parar de minuciosamente observá-lo — olho no olho, com ódio evidente, espumante, tão tangível que soa como receber um tiro no peito — e põe-se em cima de si, chamando-o de bastardo?

Que faz seu pulmão murchar?

Que mancha o pescoço com marcas vermelhas?).

“Bastardo! Desgraçado! Por que deixou que eu ficasse vazio? Hein?! Você é um bastardo! Mesquinho! Patético! Imbecil! Burro! Esquisito! A escória das escórias! Eu te odeio! Eu vou pegar tudo que me pertence, que você deixou escorrer! Eu odeio você! Eu, Beomgyu, odeio, odeio você! A culpa disso tudo é sua, Beomgyu! Sua! Não vou te perdoar nunca por ter crescido assim, com esse fetiche em ser esquisito!”

(“ **QUEM É VOCÊ?!** ”, Beomgyu berra, dentro da própria mente, sem ter como fugir ou pedir ajuda. Não consegue verbalizar sequer a dúvida, porém A Criatura, de olhos semelhantes aos seus, capta a sua súplica. Diz quem é, porém Beomgyu não ouve, pois está fora de si — literalmente. “ **O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!** ”. A visão turva de chuva sôfrega. Não há forças sequer para se rebater ou lutar. Os olhos d’A Criatura brilhavam malignos mesmo cobertos pelo cabelo preto).

Há um súbito alívio (Beomgyu se sente molenga enquanto suga o máximo de ar possível, seus pulmões agradecidos. De pálpebras dormentes, ele pensa que tudo não passou de um pesadelo ou paralisia do sono. Taquicardia. Essas coisas. Embora tudo parecesse) tão real.

_E é._

Porque (ele) tateia a cômoda. Não há nada que (ele próprio) possa fazer. Num segundo, está lá novamente. Enjaulando-o e querendo ter de volta o que outrora perdeu no futuro. Aí o abre o peito — metaforicamente (ou não). Seus olhos brilham de ambição, de luxúria. (Beomgyu) o vê antes de a visão esvaecer. As borboletas douradas, a morte bailando pelos seus olhos. Cintilam o amor mais genuíno, tiritando por entre seus dedos finos, enlaçando cada tecido seu. (Ele) sorri, embora os olhos estejam cheios d’água. (Ele) já não sente mais nada. (Ele próprio) é a Morte. Que tira. Que é tirado.

“Eu finalmente vou poder sentir, Soobin”, diz (ele), ingênuo, trêmulo. Torpe. O rosto manchado com o seu próprio horror malevolente e mesquinho. “Sentir tudo que você disse que eu não sou capaz de sentir. Está _aqui._ Estou indo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vão dar views no MV de DRAMA jap. ver, que saiu hoje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUOGVgComrU  
> e deem stream no spotify tbm, tem música nova em japonês, eles são tão preciosos :emoji olho brilhante:  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/74nwjBBoKHQOP6DDs71Zwf
> 
> II. Qualquer coisa...! Até mesmo a Morte.  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/05JqOBN6XW4eFUVQlgR0I3
> 
> (a interpretação é livre).  
> volto daqui dez dias. <3


	15. Godspeed Chapters 3-3: Storm

(Mancha-se uma tarde crepuscular, bem nos tons secos de argilaranja e roxo-beterraba, de outono. Data 08/08/19. Uma semana depois desde aquilo; desde que Beomgyu se jogou às nébulas escuras do passado, sendo cuspido de lá ao presente. E ele está tão radiante! Tudo parece ter essa cor violenta de vermelho-coração. Seu peito transborda de amores e euforias como se ali repousassem dois corações! “Mas é isso mesmo”, sussurra ele, sorrindo flébil. Dois corações: um cheio de luz, vida e calor. Pulsando elétrico; quase uma enguia. O outro, com formato de pedra, tão frio como o próprio Plutão, já sem uso há anos. “Mas eu não fiz nada de errado”, ele continua, as mãos dentro do bolso, falando para si mesmo. Ninguém parece se importar. “Só tomei de volta o que é meu, oras”.

Suas botinas lideram uma dança infantil sobre as folhas que lavam o chão do Parque Quebra Coração, onde ele se deixa contagiar à alegria das crianças que o imitam, mas não o imitam diretamente. Sequer parecem vê-lo e tampouco o julgam como “velho demais para essas brincadeiras infantis”; ele se sente tão vivo por estar sendo acolhido. É agradável o som que as folhas reverberam ao serem pisadas, mesclado ao canto célico das cigarras.

Enquanto bailava, Beomgyu notou uma silhueta conhecida. E então, para. É um rapaz. Ele está sentado de frente ao lado dos Pirilampos Oníricos.

Este rapaz tem uma estatura colossal, cabelos arroxeados e roupas que lembram um _geek_ desleixado que saiu de alguma _sitcom_ dos anos noventa — só pode ser _ele!_ Ele: a razão disso tudo, o motivo das suas bochechas arderem de p-a-i-x-ã-o, do seu peito tremer, do estômago revirar. Um sorriso risca os lábios de Beomgyu, a brisa gentil acariciando a sua face, e lágrimas atravessam o seu rosto eufórico. Ele corre à direção dele, seu _novo velho coração_ estrondando ao ponto de batucar suas têmporas. Senta-se ao seu lado, porém ele não parece notar a sua presença ali, mas Beomgyu não se importa. Poderia observar cada tecido, detalhe, entrelinha e estrelinha de Soobin, minuciosamente, para s-e-m-p-r-e, sem dizer um mísero “a”. Como queria perder seus dedos naqueles vãos de cabelo macio…).

Uma garota toma o assento ao outro lado de Soobin. Ela tem cabelos ondulados e escuros que parecem um céu estrelado, e suas presilhas são as suas estrelas cintilantes, embalada num enorme vestidinho amarelo-alpiste com estampa de patinhas de gato. Exala graciosidade. Beomgyu não a nota, totalmente enamorado na beleza radiante de Soobin. Soobin, no entanto, a nota e um sorri um sorriso quentinho. Ela sorri de volta.

“Hyunjin-yah…”, é o que sai da boca de Soobin, sacarino e sereno, como se na língua derretesse algodão-doce galáctico. Ambos se abraçam. A tal Hyunjin esconde seu rosto no peito de Soobin, que afaga as suas costas.

“Soobin-ah”, murmura a garota. “Obrigada por estar aqui.”

(Oh! Ela, sim, pode perder os dedos nos vãos macios dos cabelos de Soobin — e o faz, amavelmente, nas tardes em que os dois se deitam no quintal de casa para ouvirem músicas e olharem as formas estranhas das nuvens. Ela precisa de algo para estancar a dor. Ele precisa de algo para suprir um vazio que sequer sabe a razão da existência. Religiosamente).

“Hoje completam dez anos, não é?”, pergunta ele, brando, muito cauteloso.

Ela confirma com a cabeça enquanto afaga as omoplatas dele. O abraço fica mais forte; Soobin tem um doce cheiro de lar.

(… um lar que outrora pertenceu a Beomgyu.

E ele percebe a movimentação. Fica estático — não entende o súbito mal estar e aguça os ouvidos à cena).

“Foi tão… _Brutal_ como aconteceu”, diz Hyunjin, a voz inflamada e sussurrante. Separam-se. Ela tem o rosto ensopado de lágrimas — delicadamente enxugadas pelos dedos carinhosos de Soobin —, nariz e orelhas avermelhadas. Queixo trêmulo, quiçá a alma também. “Ele só tinha oito anos, Soobin. Oito…! Como alguém seria capaz de tamanha…”

“Shh, shh…”, ele a interrompe com um beijo gentil na testa. Estala feito canções românticas. Hyunjin soluça e não tarda a ser embalada por braços gentis que a esquentam como um todo. “Em qualquer lugar que ele esteja… Ele deve estar em paz, meu bem.”

(“Soobin?”, sibila Beomgyu, mas ninguém o ouve. Ele desliza sobre a madeira do banco até alcançar o ouvido do rapaz colosso e machuca as cordas vocais novamente: “ **SOOBIN!** Por que você está… Abraçando… a minha prima Hyunjin?! Hein?! Eu estou aqui, cara! Por que estão chorando?! Eu estou bem aqui… Eu posso sentir! Eu posso sentir o amor! E eu te amo! Eu amo você, Choi Soobin, com todo o meu coração! Com todos os meus _dois corações!_ E você me ama, não é? Você me ama? **VOCÊ ME AMA?! OU VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU?! VOCÊ ME OBRIGOU A FAZER AQUELAS COISAS TODAS, CONTRA MIM MESMO, PRA NADA?!**

Ele se põe de pé. Esperneia-se, dá tapinhas nos ombros de ambos, empurra-os, depois passa a desferir tabefes fortes, mas é como se nada os atingisse. Como se Beomgyu não existisse! O desespero começa a tomar conta do sangue em suas veias. Intensifica-se e consuma-se quando ele cai no chão e desiste. Ofega, os olhos tremendo de medo. E de raiva. E de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que ele sequer sabe o que sentir. Sente tanto e, ao mesmo tempo, não sente nada).

“Faz…”, Hyunjin diz. Necessita disso. “Dez anos que Beomgyu foi assassinado.”

(Por ele mesmo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/1HfJV18PHF2UQqh4TuySBJ  
> III. E dissipa.
> 
> NOTAS DA AUTORA — (só leia depois de você chegar a uma conclusão... ou não, tanto faz). BEM. O que eu quis dizer com esses três capítulos é: Beomgyu não podia sentir. Com isso, voltou ao passado, sugado pelo vórtice dentro daquela anêmona roxa, pois julgou que, se abrisse o peito do seu eu do passado, o qual sentia, avidamente, as coisas, e pusesse este coração outrora cálido e vivo dentro do seu peito, ele iria começar a viver mais intensamente; experimentaria o amor, amaria Soobin, as outras pessoas, enfim. O que ele não deduziu é que... isso bagunçaria tudo que ele construiu ao longo desses anos. E ele próprio pôs um fim à sua vida quando roubou o próprio coração. Ninguém o vê porque ele está morto, vagando de terras em terras atrás de um propósito. Tem dois corações, sente, mas não sente nada — e ninguém o sente. A gente não pode mudar o que nós somos quando nascemos assim. Nem matando a nós mesmos, nem querendo voltar a ser o que a gente era, porque o que éramos não é a nossa essência atual, tampouco buscando o que fomos no passado.

**Author's Note:**

> degrassé  
> adj. entranced and unsettled by the vastness of the universe, experienced in a jolt of recognition that the night sky is not just a wallpaper but a deeply foreign ocean whose currents are steadily carrying off all other castaways, who share our predicament but are already well out of earshot — worlds and stars who would’ve been lost entirely except for the scrap of light they were able to fling out into the dark, a message in a bottle that’s only just now washing up in the Earth’s atmosphere, an invitation to a party that already ended a million years ago.
> 
> — playlist da história: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QHieTxs5kj2VS7vdY5B9p


End file.
